War of the Andain
|date=87-194 MSG |place=Worldwide |result=Loyalist victory |combatant1= Ancient Maar Sul |combatant2=Loyalists |commander1= Kagetsu I |commander2=Gaea Taliesin |}} The War of the Andain was a devastating conflict that took place in the years 87–194 MSG. It was fought between factions supporting either Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul or Taliesin who were two powerful Andain lords. Kagetsu's side eventually lost, and Kagetsu himself was sealed away while Taliesin's side disappeared from view, letting mortals continue to live their lives without Andain interference for a while. Background In its time, the original Maar Sul, which was ruled by Lord Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul of the Andain, became the most powerful and advanced nation in the Land of the Living at the time, with a level of sophistication at least equal of the Empire of Alent, later to come. However, as time passed, Kagetsu became upset with the imbalance of abilities between gods, Andain, and mortals, and declared war on the gods in order to redress that balance. War The War of the Andain spanned from 87 MSG to 194 MSG and devastated many nations. Eventually the Earth Goddess Gaea took mortal form and fought Kagetsu. However, Kagetsu won and was able to kill her only because she was in the mortal world in the flesh. This alerted the other gods to the fact that they too could be killed if they manifested in the flesh instead of using hosts. The gods noticed Kagetsu's hubris and openly backed a group of Andain loyal to Taliesin, who supported the status quo and wanted the Andain to live in seclusion. In the end, Kagetsu was betrayed by Amaranth, one of his Andain followers, and Taliesin was able to defeat him. Before his battle with Taliesin, Kagetsu cast a blessing on his wife Marya, granting her eternal life and sent her away from his airship. Taliesin, knowing that simply stabbing Kagetsu in the gut would not be enough to kill an Andain as powerful as Kagetsu, sealed Kagetsu's soul away, and matters remained thus for thousands of years. Aftermath :Main article: Chaos War The war devastated many nations, and it would take decades to rebuild the wartorn kingdoms. The gods did not appear in the world as often as before now that they knew that they too could be killed if they manifested in the flesh. The Andain disappeared into forests, no longer guiding the mortals openly. However, Taliesin did observe the events of the world occasionally and helped to defeat would-be warlords in secret in order to maintain status quo. The god Mardük, consumed by madness after the defeat of his son Kagetsu, eventually began a new, devastating conflict which became known as the Chaos War. The War of the Andain had another effect as well: as years went by, people began thinking that the Andain were nothing more than a fairytale. However, Kagetsu's shadow still loomed over the world, and he was eventually released from his prison by the Andain Leon Alcibiates during the Second Age. This chain of events forced the Andain to become a prominent force in the world once again for a few years until they were all killed off in the Explosion. See also *Andain *Chaos War *Explosion *Kagetsu I *Maar Sul *Taliesin Category:First Age Category:Wars